


[Podfic] a perception of sweethearts passing through

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, F/F, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "a perception of sweethearts passing through" by thingswithwingsAuthor's original summary:Maria touches her forehead to the cool rough sheets, spreads her legs, and closes her eyes tight.





	[Podfic] a perception of sweethearts passing through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a perception of sweethearts passing through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534664) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> I read this for Podfic Bingo, for the #femslash, #sensory_play, #kinky, and #read_a_fic_cold squares.  
> I searched the AO3 tag 'sensation play' and this came up, but honestly this is a lot heavier bdsm than I would call 'sensory' or 'sensation' play. In addition, because I read it cold, I didn't know until the end that it had previously been podficced, so this turns out to be my first repod.

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iPrFFBQDTQCTWLx04Y02HzkrUWDpnEKe) | 0:20:46 | 17 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13u3y-NVYoy0UHlzwU2iuDSlBcyNtegOd) | 0:20:46 | 12 MB


End file.
